1. Field
An additive for an electrolyte, an electrolyte including the additive, and a lithium secondary battery including the electrolyte are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batteries transform chemical energy generated from an electrochemical redox reaction of a chemical material in the battery into electrical energy. Such batteries are classified as a primary battery, which should be disposed after the energy of the battery is all consumed, or a rechargeable battery, which can be recharged and discharged many times.
The rechargeable battery can be charged/discharged many times based on the reversible transformation between chemical energy and electrical energy.
Recent developments in high-tech electronics have allowed electronic devices to become small and light in weight, which leads to an increase in the portability of such electronic devices.
As a power source for such portable electronic devices, the demand for batteries with high energy density are increasing and research related to lithium rechargeable batteries is briskly under progress.
A lithium secondary battery is fabricated by injecting an electrolyte into a battery cell, which includes a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium and a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium.
An electrolyte may include an organic solvent in which a lithium salt is dissolved, and may include additional compounds in order to improve electrolyte performance.